Omnipower
The Revengerists Omniverse is full of overpowered macguffins , mary-sues , and deus ex machinas; so much they all seem to cancel each other out either through weird plot-shit or the writers doing something about it. One such thing is something pretty much anyone can have access to whenever convenience deems it necessary. That's omnipower. Omnipower "Here I hold a great force, its essence flows through me like alcohol during a drinking binge. The cosmic gods chose me to weild this power and do their bidding, what were they thinking?" - South Side Santa It is not power, energy, or a wapons or anything like that. It is CERTAINLY not that dumb marvel shit THE POWER COMSIC! It's the ability to do anything. It is existence, a state of being that transcends space and time and existence. It is to be a god of gods . Those who have the Omnipower can get shit done. What happen It is happen when one uses the omnipower that they can do what happen to make it happen happen? Its werd and I dont' knw, but one time Dr Tasty had it and blew up the alphabet. Applications of Omnipower While the potential of any person tapping into this realm of possibilites is infinite, most applications of it are usually remarkable, but in some cases they have been devestating. - Dr Tasty blew up the alphabet and punched the concept of dignity. This was reversed by Cosmose - A mysterious person once was able to Omnipower and caused all of earth's forests to blue loudly - Evil Grimace used it to create a new lifeform that could fall into an idea and sweat internet - One with Omnipower can win at chess - Omnipower will get you the girls - Omnipower can erase your dad - Omnipower can be described as $┼æ≤É╠τ upside K invisible chance - An entire dimension eats omnipower for church - If the wrong person holds wields omnipower their wishes evaporate off of a song - Many people wish to be adjacent to omnipower's blonde If you omnipower, you can fuck time, you can be a dog, you can win the pizza, you can eat anything, you can reshape the universe, you can even run the fastest. Holders of Omnipower Seriously though, if you get it you probably won't be allowed to do anything much as the guys who choose people to wield it have it too and usually are douches about it. The cosmic gods, they bestow this ability to anyone they deem worthy or if they just want a laugh. At any time they can take it away or blow up the person who misuses it. To be granted this gift is to have the highest honor. There are those who are members of a select group, those who can weld omnipower when needed. Harbjar is a member of the Omnipower club and has used it on occasion Dr Tasty used to have it, but after a certain incident he was never allowed to have it again even considering that he's got limitless potential as is. Other guys had it too but i'm not fucked to remember right now Category:Powers